Una navidad con Sheva en el invierno
by Aby Morales
Summary: Jill Valentine pierde la vida por los experimentos realizados en su cuerpo, Chris eso le impedía festejar la navidad por la perdida de su compañera, pero hubo una persona quien ese día de la navidad logro calmarlo y apoyarlo ese dolor que tenia, Sheva. Este fic participa por el reto navideño "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".


**Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.**

 **Disclaimer: Este historia participa del Reto navideño"Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro RE: Behind the horror.**

 ** _Una navidad con Sheva en el invierno._**

 **10 de diciembre de 2009.**

Luego del aquel infierno en Kijuju y de matar a su enemigo mortal Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine fue hospitalizada en el Hospital de la BSAA en África debido a los experimentos que le realizaron en su cuerpo ya que eso debía durar por algunos meses en estar en observación y desasiéndole los experimentos en su cuerpo.

Un día cualquiera en un departamento se encontraba una mujer con cabello negro, piel oscura y ojos color avellana ya que se trataba de Sheva Alomar sola en el sofá tomando un vaso con Vodka ya que se quería tomar unas vacaciones después de la misión de Kijuju hacia todo lo que ella quería y sabía que cuando den el alta a Jill dentro de una semana se va con Chris a América de nuevo, Sheva al estar tan distraída en su mundo no sintió que tocaron la puerta de su departamento y hasta que escucho una voz conocida diciendo su nombre.

Sheva al oír esa voz conocida se levanta del sillón y abre la puerta de su departamento, era Chris quien la había llegado a visitar.

-¡Chris! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Sheva.

-Solo… Vine a verte – responde.

-¿A verme? – vuelve a preguntar.

-Así es solo quería saber cómo estabas y darte la feliz navidad – contesta.

-¡Espera! ¿Ya le dieron a Jill el alta? –

Chris se queda pensativo por un momento y vuelve a responder:

-No, aun no eso creo que faltara algunos días… -

-Ya veo y después te vas a América con Jill ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar, la conversación entre él y ella era solo preguntas para responder.

-Así es pero… Me encantaría que pasaríamos la navidad juntos este año – lo último que había dicho parecía estar algo nervioso.

Sheva miro a Chris fijamente y se quedó pensativa un rato, le había dicho que quería pasar la navidad con ella, y... ¿Cómo? ¿Sheva se va con Chris y Jill a América o se quedarían aquí? Eso Sheva se preguntaba en mente y lo pensó bien, mejor se va con Chris y Jill a América a festejar la navidad con ellos.

-Sí, me encantaría pasar la navidad contigo pero quisiera ir a Estados Unidos de nuevo… -

-¿De nuevo? ¿Acaso ya has ido? – pregunta Chris.

-Si cuando era joven fui a Estados Unidos solo una vez… - responde Sheva.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Chris.

-Si aprendí hablar el idioma ingles y estudie en una Universidad – contesto Sheva – Bueno espero que me den la beca aquí para irme contigo y con Jill a Estados Unidos… ¿Te parece? –

-Si me parece… solo vine a decirte que como vamos a hacer para festejar la navidad juntos –

-Vale está bien y… ¿Cómo esta Jill? – pregunta Sheva.

-Bueno si quieres vamos al hospital a verla ¿Te parece? –

-Si me parece si quieres vamos – Sheva tomo las llaves de su casa y con Chris se va al hospital a visitar a Jill.

Tiempo después al llegar a ella se dirigen a la habitación por donde esta Jill en la cama inconsciente como si nada como si ella estuviera en coma, Sheva al ver así a Jill sintió como si le estaban apretando su corazón fuertemente, en eso un doctor se acerca a ellos.

-Qué bueno que haya llegado pero… como lo siento – dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué sucede con Jill? – pregunta Chris preocupado.

-Bueno cuando le estuvimos realizando sus estudios – el doctor guardo silencio por un momento y vuelve a hablar – La señorita Valentine ha muerto…

Chris y Sheva al escuchar ese comentario se impactaron, Chris bajo la mirada con tristeza y Sheva lo miro y se sorprendió, era primera vez que mira a Chris en ese estado y verlo sufrir, se acerca a él y lo envuelve con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y este lo correspondió.

-Chris, lo siento de verdad, yo también así he estado cuando mis padres murieron yo sé que la muerte de un ser amado cuesta similar su muerte – Sheva le daba palabras de alivio a Chris quien este se separa del abrazo y se tranquiliza un poco.

-Lo sé, pero ese bastardo de Wesker pagara por lo que ha hecho a Jill – dijo Chris con furia.

-¡Chris, cálmate un poco por favor! ¡Wesker ya está muerto y lo hicimos por nuestros hermanos caídos! ¿Sabes? – le dice Sheva tratarlo de tranquilizarlo.

Chris se quedó callado por esas palabras que Sheva le había dicho, tenía razón, perdemos a nuestros seres queridos y es difícil de superarlo, ahora Chris está sufriendo en eso, perder a su compañera Jill eso sintió un golpe duro en el corazón, ahora Sheva le bridara el apoyo y compresión.

Una semana después, a Sheva ya le dieron la beca para irse a Estados Unidos, ya Sheva y Chris llevaban su equipaje y también tenían puesto unos abrigos ya que en Estados Unidos ya empezó a nevar.

Mientras tanto, iban en el avión Chris miraba por la ventana y se miraba un poco triste por la pérdida de su compañera y aun no lo podía superar.

-Chris escucha, yo sé cómo te sientes ¿Sabes? – Sheva trataba de calmarlo – Ya verás poco a poco las cosas van cambiando y se te quitara ese dolor, ya sabes que Jill te estará observan.

-Si lo sé – respondió Chris y todavía seguía mirando por la ventana mirando las nubes.

Ya había pasado más de una hora, Chris despierta lentamente se había quedado dormido, volta a ver a su lado y mira a Sheva durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada su hombro así como aquella vez que Jill dormía así después de escapar en la Mansión Spencer.

Tiempo después, llegan a Estados Unidos y cuando bajan del avión se abrochan sus abrigos ya que miraron que estaba cayendo nieve, salieron en la sala de embarques a recoger su equipaje y en una vez ahí se dirigen a un hotel y a Sheva le ofreció un apartamento solo y vacío, por ahí fue donde desempaco sus cosas en la maleta que llevaba y ahí se quedó viviendo, en ese hotel quedaba casi cerca por la casa de Chris.

Días después se dio la ceremonia fúnebre para despedirse de Jill, Chris aun no podía creer que ella muriera de esa forma hasta que pronto la ceremonia termino y todos se retiraban del lugar, solo Chris y Sheva permanecieron ahí un rato más.

-Siempre seremos uno, Jill… Hasta luego – decía Chris con voz entre cortada.

-No estás solo ¿sabes? – dijo Sheva colocando su mano en el hombro de Chris – Aunque la echaremos de menos…

-Sí, yo mucho – respondió Chris mirando la tumba de Jill.

Tiempo después, ambos se retiran del lugar dejando el lugar totalmente vacío, Chris todavía tenía ese dolor de perder a Jill Valentine ya que su muerte fue horrible, él no lo puede superar.

.

 **24 de diciembre de 2009.**

.

Eran alrededor las 6 de la noche, Sheva estaba viendo TV hasta que escucha su teléfono sonar, lo toma y contesta.

-¿Diga? –

 _-Sheva…- era Chris._

-Hola Chris… -

 _-Hola… bueno este ¿Tienes algunos asuntos que tienes que resolver hoy? –_

-No hoy no ¿Qué se te ofrece? –

 _-Oh, bueno… solo te preguntaba si tienes algunas cosas que hacer porque ahorita estoy en el supermercado comprado algunas cosas para noche buena porque ahorita voy a terminar las compras y me voy para la casa. Cuando llegue hay te aviso… -_

-De acuerdo… -

- _Bueno entonces nos vemos, adiós –_

-Está bien nos vemos – Sheva corta la llamada y se empezó a alistar ya que Chris le dijo que ya estaba en camino para festejar la navidad, todo ese tiempo a Sheva se le hizo corto.

Tiempo después su celular suena de nuevo y lo contesta.

- _Sheva ya estoy en casa.-_

-Muy bien, voy para allá – corta la llamada y se va de su apartamento, se va hacia la casa de Chris.

Tiempo después, Sheva llega a ella ahí y Chris la recibe, ambos entran a la casa para charlar mejor y se sientan a los sillones del sofá.

-Que me alegra que hayas venido, Sheva – dijo Chris.

-Sí y también que me alegra de que pase la navidad contigo – respondió Sheva.

-Igual yo – dijo Chris.

De repente el aquel silencio comenzó a incomodar a Sheva y a Chris quien este tenía una cara de tristeza, Sheva decidió hablarle para que reaccionara.

-Chris, ¿Te encuentras bien? –

-Emh, si… Estoy bien solo que… -

-¿Solo que…? – pregunta Sheva.

-Mejor olvídalo – respondió Chris.

Sheva pensó que Chris se había puesto así por la muerte de Jill y por eso nunca estaría tranquilo.

Había llegado la hora de la cena, ambos jóvenes lo comenzaron a disfrutar la cena y ninguno decía ni una palabras, el aquel silencio comenzó a incomodar a ambos, Sheva miro a Chris y el de nuevo tenía esa cara de tristeza y dolor.

-Chris en serio ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Sheva.

Chris levanto la mirada para ver a Sheva y esta vez sí respondió.

-Sheva, no puedo superar la muerte de Jill. – responde Chris con voz entrecortada.

-Eso veo – dijo Sheva – Mira Chris, la muerte de un ser querido es difícil de afrontar ¿sabes? Yo asi he estado como tu cuando perdí a mis padres…

-Si igual yo así estuve, después de que mis padres murieron nos quedamos huérfanos yo y mi hermana Claire… - responde Chris.

-Si igual yo me quede así… -

De repente ambos se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco, Chris se acercó al rostro de ella y la besa con pasión, esta se lo correspondió por un momento él pensó que lo iba a rechazar pero no era así Sheva le correspondió la muestra de cariño, ambos se separan un poco por falta de aire.

-¿Chris, que fue todo eso? – pregunta Sheva impresionada.

-Sheva, debo confesarte de que cuando te vi por primera vez me volví loco y estaba enamorado de ti, perdón por no habértelo dicho desde el principio tenía miedo a que me rechazaras y estabas obsesionada con Josh. – responde Chris.

-¿Sabes que…? Mi vida no es enamorarme yo a Josh le gustaba ¿sabes? Hasta ahora lo estoy – dijo Sheva.

-No sabes cuánto te amo, Sheva – dijo Chris mirándola fijamente.

-Igual yo a ti – respondió Sheva, ambos se dieron un tierno beso.

-Feliz navidad, Sheva –

-Feliz navidad…Chris, aquí y ahora la navidad es el día mas importante por dar comienzo nuestra relación – dijo Sheva.

-Y no solo eso también el mío por apoyarme por el aquel dolor que sufría, Gracias - respondió Chris mirándola con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada. – dijo Sheva.

-El mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido toda mi vida, eres tu – contesto Chris.

-Si igual yo el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido – dijo Sheva sonriendo.

 ** _"El mejor regalo de navidad, eres tú"_**

 ** _FIN._**

 _Espero que les haya gustado, les deseo una Feliz navidad y año nuevo._

 _Nos estamos leyendo._


End file.
